<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Good by SmokeandBones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452773">Something Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones'>SmokeandBones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Found Family, Insecure Lena, One Shot, Supportive Webby, Texting, weblena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Webby texts Lena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">💗💗💗 Lena 💗💗💗<br/>Today 6:17 PM</span>
</p><p class="p1">Lena! You won’t believe what happened today! The guys and I went searching for Cornelius Coot’s golden armory!</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Cool</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Let me guess, Louie cried at least twice? 😏</span>
</p><p class="p1"><br/>Actually, I think it was three times 😂</p><p class="p1"><br/>😂</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So... something happened to me too...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>What?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vi said...</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Vi said the guys </span>were thinking about... ya know... adopting me...</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>LENA!! THAT’S GREAT!!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">😱😱😱😱🥳🥳🥳🥳❤️❤️❤️</span>
</p><p class="p1"><br/>Idk</p><p class="p1">I don’t think they’ll go through with it...</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if they do, they’ll regret it<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ARE YOU KIDDING?!<br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ve been over to your house. I’ve seen how they are with you.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They love you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/><br/>They already have a perfect daughter. I can’t imagine they’d be proud of having a shadow freak with a psycho aunt as their next charity case</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Lena! You’re not a freak! OF COURSE they’ll be happy to have you! You’re finally going to be part of a real family!</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You’re the only family I’ve ever needed, Pink<br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><br/>Aww! That’s sweet! 😊</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Trust me, you’re </span>going to be happy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Not possible. Maybe if the guys actually do ask me, I’ll just say no</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><br/>🥺</span>
</p><p class="p3">What?</p><p class="p3">Lena.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Why do you always do this?</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>Do what?</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Constantly doubt yourself.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Why won’t you let yourself deserve something?</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/><br/>Webby... I’ve spent over 15 years with someone who made me feel worthless... like I was nothing... it takes a toll on you...</p><p class="p2"><br/>You need to start seeing yourself the way that I see you, you beautiful idiot! <span class="s2">I’ve always known how great you are, Lena. Mr. and Mr. Sabrewing see it, too! I’m going to text Violet and ask her to fill me in because I want to be there for when it happens! Like I’d miss one of the most important moments of my best friend’s life! 😊😊😊</span></p><p class="p2"><br/>I don’t deserve you, Pink 😉</p><p class="p2"><br/>You deserve everything.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">❤️😊</span>
</p><p class="p2">❤️</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lena Sabrewing</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Has a nice ring to it</span>
</p><p class="p2">😊</p><p class="p2"><br/>I can’t believe something good is happening to me...</p><p class="p2"><br/>I want nothing but wonderful things for you, Lena! I just hope I’ll always be a part of them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">You’re the best thing that’s happened to me, Webby. I can’t imagine going through the rest of my life without you</p><p class="p2"><br/>😊</p><p class="p2">I’m getting tired.</p><p class="p2">Mind if I come over tomorrow?</p><p class="p2"><br/><br/>Can’t wait</p><p class="p2">Indy’s making blueberry pancakes again</p><p class="p2">I’ll save you a few 🥞💙</p><p class="p2">Goodnight, Pink</p><p class="p2">🖤</p><p class="p2">Goodnight, Lena </p><p class="p2">💗</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>